This invention relates to a method for interaction of a portable data carrier, such as e.g. a chip card, a value document, a bank note having a chip, an identification card, a payment card, an admission ticket or the like, with an end device. An end device is understood to be e.g. a computer, a notebook or laptop, a cash register of a cash register system, or a hand-held unit, such as e.g. a mobile phone, a tablet PC or a checking unit. The invention furthermore relates to a portable data carrier as well as an end device of the above-designated kind. Further, the invention relates to a system for interaction of a portable data carrier with an end device.
Methods are known wherein a security element of a portable data carrier is checked by being placed on a display screen of an end device. WO 2009/019038 A1 describes the check of a data carrier which comprises a window element configured as a light-transmissive region. In the window element an information item is configured in the form of a visible or non-visible structure. For verification of the data carrier there is employed a display screen of a computer, i.e. a conventional PC display screen or the display screen of a hand-held unit. To carry out a verification of the data carrier, the window element with the structure information item configured therein is placed over a certain region of the display screen. On the display screen there is effected a display which is correlated with the structure information item in the window element of the data carrier. Through the superimposition of the two partial information items, a hidden information item becomes visible in the window element of the data carrier, by which the data carrier is verifiable.
The operability of this security concept requires a sufficiently exact superimposition of window element and displayed information item on the display screen. Furthermore, the described procedure is not suited for finding the kind or the type of the data carrier to be verified in automated fashion. If the data carrier is for example a bank bill having a window element, it is unknown to the end device which bank bill is lying on the display screen for verification.
CN 101819623 A discloses a storage data carrier having an IC which has a set of capacitive connecting points by means of which it can be read out by a reading device having a touch-sensitive display screen. One pair of connecting points serves for supplying energy to the data carrier, a further pair for the readout of information stored on the data carrier through the reading device. This solution simplifies the handling of a storage data carrier upon the readout of information. However, the realization of a capacitive energy supply is elaborate.